Naruto Poems
by yurisnow
Summary: One-shot poems with Naruto characters. Hope you enjoy!
1. I love you, you love her

**Author's Note: **These are a collection of one-shot poems that I've come up with. I hope you enjoy them. This first one is about Naruto and Hinata.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at you

You looked away

I never gave up on you

You gave up on me

I tried to talk to you

You ignore me

I wanted your attention

You wanted her attention

I tried hard for you

You tired hard for her

I wanted you to analogize me

You wanted he to analogize you

I try to protect you

You try to protect her

I wanted to marry you

You wanted to marry her

I love you

You love her


	2. I'm sorry

**Author's Note: **This is for Naruto and Sakura. I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry

I'm not strong enough

I'm sorry

I couldn't bring him home

I'm sorry

I broke a promise

I'm sorry

For everything

I'm sorry

I failed

I'm sorry

That I'm not good enough for you

I'm sorry

That I'm in love with you

I'm sorry

You love him

I'm sorry

That you don't love me

I'm sorry

For everything

I'm sorry

I failed

I'm sorry

I'm not quick enough

I'm sorry

I'm not strong enough

I'm sorry

He's better than me

I'm sorry

He's smarter than me

I'm sorry

He's smarter than me

I'm sorry

He's quicker than me

I'm sorry

He's stronger them me

I'm sorry

For everything

I'm sorry

I failed

Please forgive me


	3. Love

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! This poem can be for any couple. I didn't pick one but I thought of a couple that it would be good with :)

**DISCLAIMER: **These words are not mine! I used this for a school assignment for my English class for school. All words come from. Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park. "Childrens Hour" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Now for one of my favorites :) Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. I will say this one more time! I reapeat: None of these words are mine!

Anywho, I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXX

He smiled at me.

However, I closed both blinds and turned away.

A sudden rush from the stairwell

And then silence.

He looked confused as I turned away.

By three doors left unguarded, he entered my castle wall.

He opened the door and mumbled, "Sometimes solutions aren't so simple."

His tone made me look up.

He lifted my chin examining my face.

"Mmmmmmm...," He breathed.

"What?"

"And every day the perfume of your skin, your breath, your hair...it hits me as hard as the first."

And there I will keep you forever,

Yes, forever and a day

Till the walls shall molder in dust away.

His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin.

He threw me across his back as gentle as a lion

The movement was as smooth as a beach.

"It's over."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the sun will set for you.


	4. Shock

**Author's Note: **I realized that all of these are sad... I'm not sure what was going on but I had an emo moment writing almost all of these....I don't know why either. Anywho, this one is about Naruto and the death of Jiraiya. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked up shocked.

He was gone.

Gone forever.

I thought he would live forever.

I ran crying.

I sat in the dark.

Confused, hurt.

I was alone again.

I wanted him back.

I wanted to call him Pervy Sage again.

I heard someone.

I ignored them.

I looked at my dripping popsicle.

A popsicle meant for two.

I felt someone take the popsicle from me.

I looked at the someone.

He smiled and handed me the other half.

I weakly smiled.

He said everything was going to be alright.

I nodded sadly.

He was gone.

I never got to say good-bye.

I never told him how much he mattered to me.

I wanted to see him again.

I wanted to tell him I loved him like a father I never had.

Good-bye you old perv.

Good-bye Jiraiya.


	5. The man I used to call brother

**Author's Note: ** This one is about Naruto and Sasuke fighting at the Valley of the End. It doesn't end like it does in the manga/ anime. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXX

I raised my arms to protect myself.

I was supposed to bring him home.

He hit me over and over.

The next hit more painful then that last.

He yells at me.

I don't understand him.

He hits me again not stopping.

I try to punch back.

He says something as I'm thrown to the ground.

I realize he isn't going to stop until I'm dead.

He kicks my ribs over and over.

I hear them crack.

I moan in protest.

He doesn't care.

I hear him swear.

I heard others yell and he attacks with chirping birds.

I hear the others yell at him to stop

He refuses and attacks me with chirping birds again.

I gasp as I'm hit.

I'm in pain.

I'm on Kakashi's back.

I want my friends.

I black out.

I wake up to see and angles face.

I realize its Hinata.

He hugs me crying.

I moan as she hurts me.

She moves away and tells me everything the docor said.

I was suppose to die.

I lived for a random reason.

I my ribs are broken.

I was attacked with chripping birds twice in the chest.

He's dead Hinata tells me.

Kakashi killed him after I was attack for the second time.

I close my eyes.

I see another angel.

This time Jesus.

He wanted me to come with him.

I agree.

I was killed by the man I used to call brother.


	6. I loved her, she loved me

**Author's Note: **I vote we take a break from all the sadness. Here's another happy one. It can be for whatever couple you want. I imagine one couple every time I write these. I'm not going to tell who because then you would imagine that same couple. I hope you enjoy a happy one ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

I kissed her.

She kissed me back.

I said "I love you."

She said "I love you" back.

I took her hand.

She took mine.

We walked down a path.

I talked to her.

She talked to me.

I knelt down.

She stayed standing.

I pulled out a black box.

She looked confused and shocked.

I opened the box.

She gasped.

I said, "Will you marry me?"

She said "Yes!"

I placed the ring on her finger.

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

I hugged her.

She hugged me back.

I kissed her.

She kissed me back.


	7. I am the savior and the defeater

**Author's Note: **Here's another happy one. This between Sasuke and his father. I came up with the idea listening to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

My father took me into the city

When I was a young boy.

I was excited.

I was going to see a marching band.

My father picked me up.

He set me on his shoulders.

He said, "Sasuke, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken? The beaten and the damned?"

I looked down at him confused.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" I asked over the sound of the marching band.

He said, "Will you defeat them? You demons all the nonbelievers? The plans they had made. Because one day I'll leave you a phantom in the summer to join the Black Parade."

I nodded still confused.

Many year later, the phantom came.

I joined the black parade.

I was the savor for the broken and the beaten.

And the damned.

I defeated all the nonbelievers and the demons.

I defeated all the plans they made.

I finally understood what I did that.

I was the savor for the weak.

I saved the ones who need to be saved.

I defeated the ones who needed to me defeated.

I was the savior.

I was the defeated.

I defeated the nonbelievers and the demons.

I saved the broken, beaten and the damned.

I was the savior and the defeater.


	8. Together forever

**Author's Note: **Here's another happy poem. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXX

I stood waiting.

Waiting for the love of my life.

I was committing myself to her.

She was committing herself to me.

The music started.

The doors opened.

The most beautiful bride came through the doors.

Lavender eyes, purple hair, a bright smile,

My girl.

The one I was going to marry.

Suddenly, she was next to me.

The priest said the vows.

I repeated them placing a ring on her finger.

The priest said the vows again.

She repeated them placing a ring on my finger.

The priest said the six words I've been waiting to hear.

Her lips soft, her breath sweet,

My girls.

We broke apart placing out foreheads against each others.

I was hers.

She was mine.

We were together forever.


	9. Snowflake

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! This is about Naruto's daughter and it had NOTHING to do with Never Too Late and Never Too Late: Repeating the Past. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXX

She cried

I kissed her forehead

She stopped crying.

She was beautiful

Blonde hair,

Lavender eyes,

Whiskers.

Everything a father dreamed of.

She yawned

I smiled

Her pupil less eyes looking into mine.

The baby girls of my life

The wonder of my life

The snowflake of my life

She reminded me of my wife.

My dead wife.

Her eyes like hers.

Her smile like hers.

Her fingers like hers.

I love them both

I love my wife.

I love my little snowflake.


	10. The way you

**Author's Note: **Here's another! Not that happy as some of the others but I hope you enjoy! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXX

The way you look at me.

The way you smile at me.

The way you blush at me.

The way you talk to me.

The way you laugh at me.

The way you walk with me.  
Makes me realize one thing

The one thing I should have realized

But I didn't

I didn't realize it until it was too late.

The way you look at him.

The way you smile at him.

The way you blush at him.

The way you talk to him.

The way you laugh at him.

The way you walk with him.

Makes me realize one thing

One very important thing

You look at me the same.

You smiled at me the same.

You blush at me the same.

You talk to me the same.

You laugh at me the same.

You walk with me the same.

I should have asked you first.

But I didn't.

I'm sorry

I'm so naïve.

I'm sorry

I didn't realize this sooner

I'm sorry

You had to

I'm sorry

You had to marry a man you don't love

I'm sorry

I didn't realize you loved me until you married him

I'm sorry

That I'm too late.

I'm sorry

I couldn't tell you that I loved you.


	11. Lucky

**Author's Note: **Here's the next one! This one IS happy! I promise! Anywho, I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

The way you hold me

The way you kiss me

The way you comfort me

The way you cry with me

Made me realize one thing

How lucky I am.

I think I'm the luckiest person on earth.

I think of how lucky I became.

I started as an orphan

I became a ninja

Then an adult

I became famous after the invasion of Pain

I became known.

The one thing that I won't forget from that is what you told me that day.

You told me you loved me.

One word can describe my life.

Lucky.

I became that luckiest man on earth because you Hinata-chan.


	12. Precious

**Author's Note: **I must say that I've been on a role here with updating : ) This one is with Minato and Naruto. Minato is my favorite character ^ ^ and Kakashi...I should do more poems with them.... hmmmm....sounds like an idea.

I want to thank Spirit Seer and NaruHinaFanboy for reviewing!

If anyone has any ideas for poems...any kind at all just let me know! And I'll see what I can do!

Anywho, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

I held you in my arms

My precious baby

You were quiet

Not crying

I looked over at my wife, your mother

She was asleep

Or so they told

I knew what happened

She had died

One life given,

One life taken.

I kissed her forehead,

Whispering my good-byes and I love you

I ran to the fox with tears streaming down my face

Now you were crying

I was crying with you

Stopping, I placed you in the ground

I ran through hand signs

He appeared

With a knife in his mouth and beads in his hand.

Yelling in pain and frustration, I sealed the beast inside you.

You were born with blue eyes and blonde hair.

Now you had blue eyes, blonde hair, whiskers, and a seal.

I fell next to you.

"I love you my son."

I died with those words leaving my mouth.


	13. Broken

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! It has to do with a picture from one of the very first episodes/chapters of the anime/manga. It also has to do with a picture I saw on photobucket. I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pictures

They tell so many things

Anger, frustration, sadness, happiness, joy, tears and so much more

They say pictures and say 1000 words.

I looked at one picture

I was glaring

She was smiling

He was glaring

He was placing both hands on my and his head.

So many words in this one picture.

Only one words came to mind

Broken.

Our dreams

Our goals

Our hopes

All broken

Because we couldn't keep

Our dreams

Our goals

Our hopes.

I set the picture facing down

I turned around

The next time I would look at the picture I would think

Our dreams

Our goals

Our hopes

Fixed.

I would fix them.

I would bring

Our dreams

Our goals

Our hopes

Back to reality.


	14. Brother

**Author's Note: **the next poem! This one is about Sasuke and Naruto.

Again, if you have any ideas, shoot them my way. I'll see what I can do!

Anywho, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

I thought of you as my brother

You smiled at me

You laughed with me

You trained with me

We were rivals.

I thought of you as my brother

We fought like brothers

You were my very first friend,

My only brother.

You changed

Your own brother killed your family

You shut off from the world

You shut off from me

We never talked

We never smiled

We never laughed

We never trained

With each other

You left

I tried to bring you back

I failed

I'm still trying

I will never give up hope with you,

My brother.


	15. I wish

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! Minato and Naruto are the stars of these poems. Shoot me ideas if you have any, any character. Enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

I wish I was there for you

I wish I could have seen you grow up

I wish I didn't have to die

I wish I could have been in your life.

When you needed me,

I wasn't there.

When you needed my comfort,

I wasn't there.

When you needed my help,

I wasn't there.

When you needed my advice,

I wasn't there.

I had to go

I had to do this for the village

I had to save everyone

I had to choose you

I couldn't choose someone else's child,

That would have been wrong.

I've watched you grow up

I've seen how they treat you.

I wanted them to see you as a hero.

They saw you as a monster.

I've seen what happened with Sasuke.

You lost your best friend who was like your brother to that snake.

My son,

I'm truly sorry

For everything that has happened

Remember this

My son, I love you

Always remember those five words.


	16. Orders

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! This one was interesting to write. Itachi is the star with this one. It's by far the longest one I've written yet. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

I had orders

Orders I didn't like

Orders against my will

Orders I didn't want to fulfill

But I knew I had too,

For you my own sake.

I still can't believe what I did.

I killed my best friend

I killed him to obtain the Mangekyo

I used my Kekkei Genkai against my own clan.

I killed everyone

My friends,

My cousins,

My aunts,

My uncles,

My grandparents,

My greats,

My in-laws,

My parents.

I couldn't kill

My brother.

When I saw him

Everything we did flashed in front of my eyes

Every time I trained with him

Every time I talked with him

Every time laughed with him

Every time I smiled at him

Every time I flicked his forehead.

I couldn't bring myself to kill my own brother.

Silently, I cried.

I told him where to find the clan's secrets

I told him when he is strong enough to come to me.

I knew I couldn't kill him

His life was ore precious then the villages.

I was ordered, by the Hokage

To kill my family,

Kill them because they were planning something bad

I regretted my orders

I wanted to take them back

I wanted them all to live

I wanted

My best friend,

My friends,

My cousins,

My aunts,

My uncles,

My grandparents,

My greats,

My in-laws,

My parents,

Alive.

I wanted them all alive.


	17. Lower then trash

**Author's Note: **The next poem! This one is about Kakashi and Obito. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

I thought you were annoying

I thought you were a crybaby

I thought you were useless

I thought wrong.

You weren't annoying

You weren't a crybaby

You weren't useless.

You saved her life

I did nothing.

I am the useless one

If I hadn't been so naïve

You would be alive

She would have been captured.

One good thing came out of everything,

You awakened me.

I realized not to follow the rules

I learned people who abandon there comrades are lower then trash.

I was lower then trash that day

You gave me something I didn't deserve.

You gave me your sharingan

We will see the future together

W will see everything together

Because, you my friend,

Woke me up.

I thank you

You are my truest friend.

I will never forget you

Obito.


	18. Glad

**Author's Note: **Okay, this poem is about two characters from a role-playing website I'm a member of. The characters are not real characters from Naruto. I hope you enjoy anyway ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

Your blue eyes

Your blonde hair

Your bruised body

Your smile

Your laugh

Makes me crazy for you.

I love

Your blue eyes

Your blonde hair

Your bruised body

Your smile

Your laugh.

You don't think I deserve you

You think your lower then dirt

You think you should have never been born.

I think the opposite

I think I deserve you

I think you are higher then dirt, much higher

I think you should have been born.

You've been there for me when I needed you.

When Kazu-chan was dieing

When you came back home

For my birthday.

I've been there for you when you needed me

When you were told, your mother had a month to live

When you woke up from your coma

When Muso died

When we came to rescue you

When you came back home.

I'm glad I stopped to ask you if you were all right

I'm glad I asked you

I'm glad you answered me

I'm glad you asked me for your hand

I'm glad I'll spend the rest of my life with you.

I love you Akira-kun.


	19. Water

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Water all around me

It surrounds everything

My body

My heart

My lungs

Everything

I struggle to get up

I was badly wounded

Blood was in the water

The ring of blood was slowly getting bigger.

I struggled to stay awake.

I floated further down.

I was slowly loosing myself.

I struggled,

To stay awake,

To swim back up.

Everything was becoming darker.

My vision,

My blood,

The water.

My eyes were closing.

I fought to keep them open

I couldn't let them close.

Finally,

Through all the water,

Through all the blood,

I opened my eyes.

One thing kept me going.

One little thing.

Sasuke.

I was here to bring him home.


	20. Shattered

**Author's Note: **Here's the next one! Hope you enjoy! I don't really know who this one is centered around.

XxXxXx

I hit the post.

I hit it with all my might.

It broke.

Like our friendship

We were whole.

Now,

We're broken.

Like the post.

I always loved you.

I always did.

I tried.

I hit another post.

It shattered.

Like our trust.

I trusted you.

I always have.

Until now.

You choose her.

You left me.

I was devasted.

Still am.

I always wanted you.

I hit the last post.

It also shattered.

Like our love.


	21. Rose

**Author's Note: **Not really sure where I got this idea, but I hope you like it.

XxXxXx

So pretty

So dangerous.

Like you

A rose.

It's pretty

It's dangerous.

One prick,

Can kill you.

The thorns are your hatred

The petals are your beauty.

You are almost perfect.

A rose would be almost prefect

If it didn't have

The thorns.

You would almost be perfect

If you didn't have

Your hatred.

You hate him.

Perfect,

Pretty,

Dangerous.

Like a rose.


	22. Vengeance

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Vengeance is a powerful thing

It can take anyone

It took over me

I had my eyes set on you

You did something bad

Or at least I thought.

Ever since that day,

So many years ago,

I've had my eyes set on you.

Vengeance.

I was going to avenge my clan

You killed them

You are no longer my brother

I loved you

Or so I thought.

I finally found you one day

Many years later.

You died

Someone found me

They told me the truth

You were ordered

You didn't have a choice

You let me lived

Because you loved me too much

My life was greater

I finally realized that,

You've always loved me

Now,

My vengeance,

Is on the village.


	23. Afar

**Author's Note: **Here's another one. Main character in this one is...ohh wait... Min-nope sorry wrong person. Naruto is the main character. Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I've always looked from afar

Everyone hated me

I had no idea why

I had done nothing wrong to them.

They always hated me

They attacked me,

They burnt me,

They hurt me.

One day,

I had enough

I ran

Ran away for good.

I cried

I had left everything I had

It was close to none.

I stood up

And I

Left.

Many years later,

I came back home

So much had changed

I saw my old home,

Destroyed,

Broken.

I looked at it from afar

I saw everyone.

They wouldn't recognize me

I had brown hair,

Blue eyes,

Almost black from the sun.

I looked again

From afar

I turned my back,

I would never look again

From afar.

I left once again

Not looking back.


	24. Frustartion

**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea will babysitting. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

XxXxXx

I sat there

Frustrated

She wasn't listening

She didn't understand

Nothing I told her mattered

She knew I was angry.

I put her back,

She got up,

I wanted to scream

She just giggled.

She ran away.

I got up and went downstairs

She ran after me

I ignore her

She just giggled

I never knew little girls were so

Frustrating.

I wanted her to go to bed

She wasn't listening

I finally had it

I grabbed her

Carried her upstairs

Sat her in bed

I told her

"Go to bed,

I'm not happy."

Her response was

"Okay."

I smiled

Who knew the toughest thing

About being Hokage was

Putting your three-year-old daughter

To bed.


	25. Beneath it all

**Author's Note: **Here's another poem. I realized I didn't have very many with Kakashi so here's one with Kakashi. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I stand there everyday

For hours

I think of many people some of them are

Precious to me

Obito

You were annoying

You cried all the time

You were always useless

You proved me wrong

You saved her

You got through to me

You made me understand

You told me something important

Something I will never forget

Those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.

My eyes hovered over another name

Rin

You loved me

You took care of me

You wanted to prove yourself to me

You wanted me to love you

I didn't love you

I didn't love you then

You gave me something I can never forget

You gave me Obito's eye

I thank you for that

My eye went to another name

Namikaze Minato

Sensei

You saved me

You took me in as one of your own

You taught me

You loved me

You were always there for me

Until the day you died

You died saving the village

I looked back over to the stone

It held so many names

So many people died

Some of them close,

Others far away

Beneath it all,

They were all the same

They all died in battle

They were all ninja


	26. One step closer

**Author's Note: **This is my shortest one but I hope you enjoy! ^_^

XxXxXx

I saw you walking away

I stood there

Shocked

You just walked away

Like a snap of a finger

You vanished

From our lives

Not from our minds

I think of you everyday

Always have

Always will

I know he never gives up on you

He thinks of you every time he trains

Every time he has a mission

Every time he has a mission that involves you

He is one step closer to bring you home


	27. Who knew

**Author's Note: **This one is about Minato and Kushina. Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Green eyes

Red hair

Beautiful smile

Were the first things

I noticed about you

To me

It was like

Love at first sight

I just stared at you

You laughed

I was embarrassed

I followed you around

You just looked annoyed

Finally

I had the courage to ask you out

You said yes

Several years later

We married

Now

We are expecting our first child

Neither of us knew what was going to happen

That night

The Kyuubi came

You died

I died

Who knew that was going to happen

Who knew a girl from Whirlpool

Would marry a boy from Leaf

Who knew we would die the same night

Who knew we would have a child who had no parents

Who knew


	28. A broken promise

**Author's Note: **Here's another poem. This one is about Yoshi thinking about Naruto's death. If you've read Why Me? You'll understand. Anywho, Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I remember that day

Like it was yesterday

You were healing

I was going to visit you

I remember opening the door

I said "Dad!"

Then I saw everything

I saw all the nurses

They were trying to save you

They didn't do a good enough job

You died that day

From a heart attack

You broke a promise

You never have broken any of your promises

You told me

You would never leave me

You left me the second you heartbeat when flat

I ran away from the hospital in tears

Ran away from all my problems

I remember collapsing next to a creek

I didn't get up

I sobbed

I had lost my last parent

Mom had died six months before

I was six then

Ten years later

I still haven't gotten over your death

I still cry

I still want to run away

You have no idea

What you did to me that day

You broke a promise

A promise I thought you were going to keep

How wrong I thought

How wrong you lead me to believe


	29. The last smoke

**Author's Note: **Here's the next one. It's Shikamaru's POV on the death of Asuma. I've never done a poem like this and thought I would try one out. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

You were always there for us

You were like my second father

You helped me

You guided me

You gave me wisdom

You helped all of us

When you died

I knew I had to try harder

I started one of your habits

Smoking

I finished your last cigarette for you

I don't know what posed me

I picked it up and smoked

Ino was upset

She cried for days after your death

Choji ate more

I guess it's how he deals with everything

One thing you left us was your memory

You taught us everything we know

You taught us how to

Walk on water

Walk up trees

Spar

And so much more

We will always miss you

We will always remember you

We will always love you

Asuma-sensei


	30. Forever

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! I almost started crying when I wrote this. I wrote it when I was really bored not knowing how it was going to come out. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I looked into your eyes  
I saw many things  
Hurt  
Regret  
Sadness  
Everything I didn't want to see in your eyes  
I hadn't meant to hurt you  
It just happened  
I didn't mean to slap you  
You irked me  
I hadn't meant to call you names  
You forced me  
Tears welled up in my eyes  
I didn't want to say to the words I was about to say  
I didn't want to  
I loved you  
You made me feel complete  
Until I saw you with my friend  
I trusted you  
You lost my trust  
I said the words I didn't want to  
Tears leaked over my eyes  
I looked into your eyes  
I saw something different  
Hate  
Anger  
Confusion  
Disappointment  
I saw everything I was feeling  
You made me  
I didn't want to  
You made the wrong choice  
I made the wrong choice  
I turned  
I left everything  
I left you  
I left my feelings for you  
I left a part of me with you  
I walked away with tears going down my face  
I left you behind  
Forever


	31. That wouldn't be right

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem. I've written a one-shot based off this poem too. Hope you enjoy ^_^

P.S. It's also my longest poem yet : )

XxXxXx

I can't stay

It would be wrong

I've hurt too many people

You included

Staying would be the wrong thing

I would only hurt you more

Too much had happened since I met you

I walked away without saying goodbye

It would have made things harder

Little did I know

You had news for me

I'm glad you didn't tell me

I would only put our child in even more danger

Leaving without saying good bye was hard

I couldn't imagine what it was like for you

Probably harder because you have to take of our child by yourself

Many years later

I came back

To find you happy

To find our child grown and happy

I almost cried when I saw him

He was beautiful

I wanted to take him with me

I couldn't

It would be wrong

I henged into someone else

I knocked on the front door

He answered

I asked for you

You came

I couldn't stay away any longer

It hurt me to see you so close

I asked for me

Your face saddened

You said I left

I saw the pain I had caused you

I ended my henge

I said I was back for good

I expected a different reaction

I thought you were going to kick me out

Instead

You hugged me

Sobbing

I hugged you back

Sobbing

He came to see what was wrong

You pulled away

You introduced me to him

You told him I was his father

He backed away

He hurt me when he did that

I should have expected it

He had grown up with only you

I crouched down

Wanting him to trust me

He looked at me

Same eyes

Same hair

Only a different color

He walked towards me

Slowly

I held open my arms

Showing I wasn't going to hurt him

He ran to me

He hugged me

Sobbing

I hugged him back

Sobbing

I told him I was back

Forever

You came down

Hugged us

I was with my family

For the rest of our lives


	32. The thing I fear most

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem. This one is about the thing **I **hear most..... gah! I can't stand them! Anywho, I hope you enjoy and this is by far my longest one ^_^

XxXxXx

I sat there

With my head in my hands

Elbow resting on knees

Legs spread apart

I was terrified

I was facing the thing I hate most

More than Orochimaru

More than Kabuto

More than Akatsuki

More than every enemy I've ever fought

I sat there

Eyes wide open

Breathing hard

Tears leaking down my face

Every time I saw one of them

I cried

I couldn't help it

I couldn't stop it

It just happened

My grip tightened as I heard them

I was sitting on a high platform

They had thrown me down here

To torture me

They knew my fear

I wish they didn't

They slithered

They hissed

They spat venom

They sensed my fear

They wanted to attack me

Teats leaked harder down my face

My greatest fear

Snakes

It had started when I was five

I was asleep

Someone came into my room

I didn't sense them

I didn't hear them

They emptied the box

A box full of snakes

The person had left

Hoping I would die

I woke with snakes crawling on me

Several bite me

I screamed

Someone heard me

They rushed to the hospital

I almost died

I was close

Too close

I sat there

Hearing them

Slither

Hiss

Spit venom at me

I sat there crying

I wasn't going to give in

No matter how scared I was

The grate was pulled aside

I long stick picked up a snake

They draped it over me

I froze

Not breathing

Not moving

It slithered around

I wanted to run

I wanted to scream

I remain silent

Not moving

The snake slithered

Around me

It opened its mouth

Barring fangs at me

Venom dripped from its fangs

It bite my shoulder

I was dead

I knew it

I could feel someone pulling me out

They just laughed

I was dying

They didn't give a damn

One said if I gave them the information they needed

The would save me

I didn't believe them

I could feel the venom going through my veins

I could feel myself numbing

I could feel myself drifting away

I could hear them mocking me

I closed my eyes

I took my last breath

I had died defending my village

How I wanted to die

Not the way I wanted to die

I had died from the thing I fear most


	33. Forever part 2

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem. It's a part 2 to Forever. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I sat on the edge of my bed

Thinking about you

I wanted you back in my arms

I wanted you back in m life

I wanted you back

I wanted to see your smile

I wanted to hear your laugh

I wanted to hear your voice

I wanted you

I still don't trust you

You cheated on me

With my best friend

I don't know why you did that

I thought I meant everything to you

I stood up

I had made the wrong choice

I was still in love with you

I wanted you back

I knocked on your door

You opened it

I saw my best friend in the house

I looked at you

Confused

Hurt

Angry

I looked at my friend

She just stared

Not saying anything

I left again

I cried like I did earlier

I left you

This time

For good


	34. First day

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I'm very sorry about the long wait. School started :/ and I haven't had time to write anything. Sorry again about the long wait. This one is in honor of the first day of school...if you can think that as a good thing...I think it was a bad thing in my opinion. But, here's the next poem. Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

The first day

Can be the hardest

New friends

New teachers

New knowledge

Everything I knew is out the door

It was hard in my case

Everyone hates me

For reason unknown

They whisper about me

They curse at me

They say things that are not suppose to be written

I sit at lunch

Alone

Afraid someone is going to hurt me

For some unknown reason

Everyone stares

They don't care what I think

They only care about themselves

When I go home

I cry

Everyone hates me

No one loves me

That night

I lay in bed

Thinking about the day

Thinking of everything they say about me

In the morning

I have to get up

To do it all over again


	35. Behind a tree

**Author's Note: **Here's the next one. This is about Hinata standing behind a tree watching Naruto. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I stand behind a tree

Watching him

Watching him train

Watching him sweat

Watching him smile

His blonde hair

His blue eyes

His smile

Are all so cute

Everything about him

Is amazing

I gasp when he falls

He looked over at me

I pull farther into the shadows

I smile

He was neglected

He was unloved

He was abounded

He was called names

He thought no one loved him

He was wrong

I loved him

I admired him

I wanted him to know

I loved him


	36. A different story

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

You tell me your fine

Your eyes tell a different story

You say you're fine

I know differently

You're hurting

Bad

You don't want anyone to know

But I do

Because I know you to well

I know more than you think

I have always watched you

I've seen you hurt

More than once

The worst was when you were young

You hurt everyday

You were alone

You have no family to count on

You had one brother

But he left

Your eyes tell me everything

Your eyes hide nothing

I understand your hurt

Just let me help

Because I know you better than anyone else


	37. Caged

**Author's Note: **Here's the next one! Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I look up to the sky

Wanting, longing

To fly through the sky

The longing is painful

I watch everyone else

Flying through the sky

They don't understand the pain of wanting to fly

I claw at the bars

The bars are keeping me grounded

I call out to them

Without realizing they can't hear me

I call again

I claw again

I cry out

The pain is unbearable

I want to fly

To be out with everyone else

I want to be free


	38. Freedom

**Author's Note: **Here's another poem. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Freedom is only a word

A word I don't understand

I can't understand

I've never been free

I've never known freedom

I've lived I nthe same place all my life

Never allowed to leave

Never allowed to talk to the people outside

I long for someone to free me

No one has

When I watch from my window

They all runaway

Except one person

She stayed

I wondered why

I could never ask her

She just talked

I couldn't hear her

She knew that

She still talked

I watched her

Fascinated

One day

I did the one thing I was never allowed to do

I left

I opened the door

And left

She took my hand

And left with me

She gave me the one thing I never had

Until I meet her

Freedom


	39. Interlacing

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem. I based it off a prompt I wrote for something. I hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I knelt down

Placing my finger into the sand

I drew one heart

I smiled

I drew one more heart

Interlacing the other

I stood up

And took her hand

I looked down at her

"This is out love," I told her

"The ocean will never wash it away," she said taking my other hand

Once the time came

I would draw one more heart

For our baby

Our first child

I placed my hand on her swelled belly

I felt our child more

I smiled and kissed the top of her head

Several weeks later

I came back

I knelt down

Placing my finger into the sand

I drew another heart

Interlacing the other two

I stood up

And took our child from her

"This is momma's and dadda's love for you," I muttered to our child

I took her in my other army

I stood there looking at the hearts

Feeling the love of her and our child


	40. Promise

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I look into his eyes

I smile

I understand him

What he's going through

How he feels

His home life

What he thinks of everyone

I know he needs someone

I know he needs to talk

It's just

He won't

He won't talk to anyone

I ask him if he wants to talk

He ignores me

He walks away

I stare at him

Wondering why he walked away

Three days later

I learned he died

Not from someone else

But

From himself

Every time I talked to him

I convinced him even more

I didn't know that

I don't want to know that

I was upset when I found out

That day

I promised myself

I would change the world


	41. Blanket

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! Sorry that I'm not updating all the time. School has taken out my creative juices...I try to write whenever I have a good idea. If anyone wants me to write a poem about something, PM me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do! Anywho, enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Death

It surrounds every ninja

Surrounds them like a blanket

A blanket trying to keep them warm on a cold winter night

They run and run

Until it comes and tackles them

Its everyones fate

Ninja or not

No one likes it

Everyone runs away

Young

Old

Married

Single

Ninja

Citizen

Hokage

Even the Hokage fears death

Every ninja fears the blanket

The blanket of death


	42. First

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! It's off the depressing path! It's a happy one! Hope you enjoy^_^

XxXxXx

I look into your eyes

I smile

You smile back

You ask me

I say yes

You lean in

I lean in

So soft

So amazing

The first time

Is the best

I look back up

I see your eyes dancing

Dancing with joy

Later

You ask again

I say yes

So soft

So amazing

I'm glad my first was with you

That night

Will be a night

I will never forget

Every time I think of that night

I think of the first kiss

Something I've wanted for months

I think of your soft lips

I think of your smile

I think of your dancing eyes

I'm glad

I waited

It was more special

More amazing

Something I will never forget


	43. Lie

**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea while thinking of a show I love to watch. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

You lie

I don't notice

You lie about everything

Things you shouldn't like about

I wish I knew that at the time

But I was too naïve

Too stupid

To notice

I realized you lied to me

When I saw you with her

I was shocked

I shouldn't have been

All my friends told me you were lying

I didn't believe them

I thought they were lying to me

Not the other way around

I watch in shock

I watch you kiss her

I run away

In tears

You come to find me

But you can't

I don't want you to

You ask where I am

They don't know

They won't know

I'm never coming back

Because you lied to me

Because you ruined me

Because you ruined my love for you


	44. Anger

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem. It has an angrier side because when I wrote this I was really mad. Anywho, hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Everyone always hated me

I had no clue why

I put up with it for as long as I can remember

People yelling

People cursing

People hitting

People throwing

People hurting

Me

I've always put up with is

I've always let them hurt me

That was a mistake

One day

Someone went too far

I was in the hospital

For a month

I almost died several times

After that

I swore to like no one

A couple years later

I was fed up

I left

Without looking back

I leave with one purpose

A purpose I promise to fulfill

I will come back and kill

Everyone that hurt me

Several years later

I come back

Stronger then ever

More friends then before

People I can count on

I'd been planning this since the day I left

I was going to kill everyone who hurt m

No matter who they are now

I tell my friends to attack

They know what to do

I go and find one person

One person who could have stopped everything

But didn't

I walked into his office

He looked up

Surprised

He stood up about to press a button

I growled and pulled out my sword

He stopped

He was gone in sweep

I left

Looking for one other person

He was the source of my pain

I found him

Alone

I looked at him angry

He was the one who caused most of my pain

I walk up to him

Memories flashing before my eyes

He turns around shocked

He hadn't seen me since the day I left

No one had

We talked and I got angrier

My purpose is complete

I killed everyone who hurt me

Now

I can like in peace


	45. Pain

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! I tried to describe the different types of pain but I don't think it worked very well... Anywho, hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

Pain

A word so many of us feel

A word that has so much meaning

Yet

It all means the same

Emotional

Mental

Physical

Pain

Emotional pain hurts

The little things hurt you

Break ups

Death

Love

Physical pain

Is different

It hurts the flesh

You bleed

You break

You bruise

You hurt

Pain that affects you daily

Mental pain

Affects your head

It makes you not think right

It hurts your ability to think

To function

Pain is different

Yet the same


	46. Unnamed

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! It's called Unnamed because I wasn't sure what to title it... Anywho, hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

You gave your life

To save mine

You died out of love

I admire you for that

You freely choose to die for me

It was your choice

You could have said no

Yet

You said yes

Changing my life forever

You gave your blood to save me

Now

I can live thinking someone died for me

You died to save me

You died to save everyone


	47. Choice

**Author's Note: **Here's the next poem! Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

A choice

Effects everyone

Little or big

It can change everyone's life

Some choose right

Some choose wrong

A wrong choice can kill someone

A ninja lives with that everyday

One wrong choice

Can kill a comrade

Can kill you

Can kill your team

Can kill your village

The right choice

Can save a comrade

Can save you

Can save your team

Can save your village

We live with two choices

Right and wrong

Some choose right

Some choose wrong

Hopefully

They choose right


	48. Hard

**Author's Note: **Here's another poem. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

The right choice

Is hard

I did the right thing

I know I did

I just don't feel right

I feel...

Empty

I feel...

Sad

I feel...

Glad

I feel...

Relief

Those words are a sum of how I feel

Many more emotions are going through me

You were sad

You cried

I cried

I know I did the right thing

But why do I feel this way


	49. Did I

**Author's Note: **Here's another poem. This one goes with the last poem. The last one will probably make more sense after you read this one. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I tell you

You look shocked

I say I want to be friends

Your lip quivers

I feel bad

You're quite

I say it wasn't your fault

You think it was

I give the last hug

You hug back

I walk away upset

You walk away devastated

I hope I did the right thing


	50. Mask

**Author's Note: **For my 50th poem I was going to write an amazing poem but due to what recently happened...I can't... I've been depressed for a while now and poetry is what helps me express my feelings. I want you all to read it. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

You see me  
You see my smile  
You see my laugh  
You see my grin  
You see my happiness  
It's all fake  
It's a mask  
A mask to hide what I'm feeling  
In the inside I'm crying  
I'm rolled up into a ball  
I'm falling apart  
I'm trying to hold myself together  
You have no idea how hard I'm trying to act natural  
It's all an act  
It's a mask  
A mask hides so much  
It hides everything I'm feeling  
It hides my sadness  
It hides my tears  
It hides my depression  
A mask  
It hides everything


	51. I had to

**Author's Note: **I realize I haven't updated since November. I'm really sorry about that. I have a poem and this time it is Naruto related ^^ This one is about Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is wondering if he did the right thing. Hope you enjoy :3

XxXxXx

I sit there

Wondering

Wondering if I did the right thing

Wondering if I'll ever be happy

Wondering if I'll ever be the same

Wondering

Just wondering

Wondering if the confusion will go away

Wondering if the hurt will go away

Wondering if the tears will go away

Wondering about so more

You want to talk to me

You think I'm trying to get over you by not talking

That's wrong

I'm not ready to talk to you

I'm not ready

You have to understand this is just as hard

For me as it is for you

You have to understand I hurt myself

You have to understand life isn't simple

You have to understand I won't be the same for a while

You have to understand it's painful to see you sad

You have to understand I did the right thing

You have to understand it's not fair for a one side relationship

You have to understand I want to be friends

You have to understand

You just have to give it time

I will talk to you someday

I will notice you someday

Just not now

Not when times are hard for me

Not when I'm trying to figure so much out

Not when I'm confused

Not when I'm depressed

If we talk now

It will make things harder for me

I have to wonder if you understand

I have to wonder if I understand

I have to wonder about so much

I have to wonder

I have to think

I have to believe

I have to ask

I have to understand


	52. Saved you

**Author's Note: **Yet another poem! This one is about Naruto and Minato. Minato saves his son from Orochimaru. Hope you enjoy :3

XxXxXx

I see you broken

I see you almost dead

I see you asleep

I see you in pain

I see my son

I saved you from death

I saved you from Orochimaru

I saved you from anymore pain

I picked you up

I took you away from danger

I took you back to safety

You open your eyes

You see me

I smile proud

You had pulled through

You had lived

I had saved you

My son


	53. Slipping away

**Author's Note: **Yet another poem. This one is centered on Sasuke and Sakura. Hope you enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

I try to picture you

I try to remember you

I try to draw our memories

You're slipping away

Away into the unknown

Where have you gone

You've disappeared from my life

Your memory is disappearing

You're slowly fading away

Fading until nothing is there

I wonder why this is happening

Why have you disappeared

I can no longer picture you

I cannot draw you

I can barely sketch the shape of your face

I can barely see you

Until you slip away

Forever


End file.
